


A dream is a wish your heart makes

by Dororo03



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Getting Together, M/M, Post 3a, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dororo03/pseuds/Dororo03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles dreams of Derek. Well that's not new but now each time he sees the man, he feels his heart beat faster. So there is only one solution: avoid Derek!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dream is a wish your heart makes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrote this story in french first, then I decided to translate it for Valentine's day :)  
> And my lovely beta Aethelthryn (go read her work too!) helped me with the correction! So thanks girl! :)
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Post 3a and not canon compliant so no Nogitsune!

**Title: A dream is a wish your heart makes**

“Night Dad!” Stiles yawned while climbing the steps toward his room.

It was nearly two in the morning but the next day was a Saturday so Stiles had decided to binge-watch some of his favorite “Supernatural” episodes. His dad woke up some time earlier and was taking his breakfast in the kitchen. He was working the second shift of the night this weekend and was going to leave soon.

The teenager took off his jeans and shirt and crashed into his bed. He shivered because of the cold air and hurried under the cover. He thought about closing the window but he was too lazy and tired to do it. And even so, apart a particular werewolf, all of the others used the door like civilized people.

Sleep came over him immediately.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lost in waves of pleasure, Stiles opened his eyes and loudly moaned.

“I was wondering when you'd wake up,” Derek said with a mocking smirk brightening his face.

His face that was right in front of Stiles’s crotch. A part that was very awake.

“Derek? But…what…?” The boy was barely able to speak.

“Lost your words, Stilinski? I should have done that earlier.”

“...? OH MY GOD!” Stiles screamed, his back arching off the bed.

Derek kept up with his oral occupation, his head bobbing up and down, making the cover rise and fall with the rhythm of his movements. Stiles moaned, hands gripping the sheets and head going right and left. He was having no more coherent thoughts. The pleasure was becoming too much and he tried to tell Derek with a hand on his shoulder.

“Derek, I’m…ah!”

Derek stopped his blowjob and slithered his way up Stiles's body to reach his mouth and kiss him.

“We can’t stop here? Can’t we?”

Stiles shook his head, still unable to believe it.

Derek Hale gave him a blowjob and just kissed him! On the mouth! And he was doing it again!

“Huum Stiles...” the man whispered while dropping little kisses along his neck.

Stiles moaned and bared his neck to grant the other man better access. Derek groaned in response to such an act and licked the skin from his neck to his ear and then nibbled on it.

Stiles shivered and slipped his hands in the hair of the man on top of him. Derek was marking his neck and Stiles was sure he was going to have bruises the next day. But just for the wave of pleasure that rushed through his body, that would be worth it.

A bite at the base of his neck made him arch his back and his hips connected with the wolf’s hips. Stiles groaned when he felt his partner’s erection. The shock made him come back to the real world and, with a push of his hips, he drove himself on top of Derek who was watching him with shock and desire.

“Finally taking part in the action?” Derek smiled.

Stiles growled.

The boy thought that he was spending too much time surrounded by werewolves. But the thought went away when Derek pulled him in a passionate kiss.

When the kiss stopped, Stiles panted “Can I…I want to…Do you…”

His blushed went down to his shoulders. Derek laughed and pulled him into another kiss.

“Yes, Stiles, you can top.”

“What! Really?” Stiles said, amazed. His body’s temperature considerably increased.

“Yes, really,” Derek reassured him.

The werewolf looked in the bedside table and found a bottle of half used lube. He gave it to Stiles before settling comfortably into the pillows. The teenager opened the lube with trembling fingers. Derek caressed his arm before kissing him as a distraction.

Stiles lost himself in the kiss but Derek guided his fingers to his hole. Stiles pulled off of Derek’s lips and, with a serious face, started to softly circle the entry.

“Stiles! Are you going to push your finger in before dawn?” Derek growled.

But his voice had lost its usual threatening ton and was quivering from desire.

Stiles pushed his finger slowly in, not wanting to hurt Derek. But patience wasn’t Derek strongest quality and he decided to fuck himself on the finger with a guttural moan.

“More,” Derek groaned. “I’m not made of glass, Stiles!”

Stiles inhaled sharply and closed his eyes to stop himself from coming right now. Then, he pushed another finger in and started to fuck Derek with them.

Derek arched his back and moaned. Fucking himself on the fingers.

Stiles kept prepping Derek and after a third finger, the wolf pulled him into a kiss.

“Now!”

“Bossy even in bed! I should have guess,” Stiles said, smiling.

But he aligned himself nonetheless and pushed his way into the heat of Derek’s perfect ass. The intensity of the moment made him stop to breath and he dropped his head in Derek’s neck. Too many sensations, too fast. The heat from Derek’s body, the moans and the claws on his skin were becoming too much. The claws marks he would surely keep for weeks. Stiles moaned from that thought and his hips moved, getting him to groan.

“Stiles move!” Derek demanded.

The wolf grabbed Stiles’ ass, making him go deeper inside.

“Oh my god!”

After that, the rhythm was settled and even if he wanted, Stiles would have been unable to stop. His movements were incoherent but by the sounds escaping Derek’s mouth, it didn’t look like it was bothering the wolf. Stiles put his arms around Derek’s head and his hands grabbed the man’s hair to make him bare his throat. Derek did it and Stiles buried his face into his neck and nibbled at it. At the action, Derek’s moan was so loud that it filled the room. Stiles accelerated the movement of his hips. He was close. His torso, his back and his forehead were glistening with sweat that was falling onto Derek’s body.

“Derek…” Stiles moaned.

“I know…” Derek said.

Stiles felt a finger getting close to his hole and that was all it took to make him come. His breathing stopped and so did his body under the intensity of his orgasm. He felt Derek shake from underneath him and watched him come between their two torsos.

When Stiles recovered from his climax, he saw Derek’s relaxed face and was unable to stop from kissing him. The kiss was sweet and full of an emotion that Stiles never thought he would be on the receiving end of.

“That was….”

“Damn it, Stiles! Are you going to answer or should I come to do it myself?!” his dad said, knocking on his door.

Stiles woke up abruptly, confused, before his phone started to ring again.

“Stiles!”

“Got it!” the teenager said.

He picked up his phone with one hand and with the other, lifted the front of his boxer and blushed when he saw the state of it.

_“Stiles are you listening?”_ Scott asked.

“Yeah yeah, you were saying?”

_“Isaac want to date Allison! How can he do that to me?”_

Stiles rolled his eyes and lay down comfortably to listen to his best friend whining. Twenty minutes later, Scott hung up with a promise from Stiles to meet up and play some video games. The teenager threw his phone on his bed and rubbed a hand on his face.

“What the fuck was this dream? I’ve never had a dream that real!”

In the shower, he couldn’t stop thinking about his dream and his hand started sliding down his body, toward his fully erect sex.

“Fuck!” Stiles moaned.

Once clean and dressed, Stiles went downstairs to have breakfast.

And apparently, his dad had gone to bed after having a burger.

“We can’t ever trust him!” the teenager muttered, opening the fridge.

He froze and sighed, closing it.

“Time to go grocery shopping if we want to eat this weekend.”

He grabbed his wallet and car keys and put his shoes on.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Stiles had just put some veggies in his cart and was about to turn when he froze. He was like a deer caught in headlights. It wasn’t possible. Why was it happening to him? Of fucking course Derek Hale was in the same alley in the same grocery store right after Stiles had the fucking best erotic, no screw that, pornographic dream ever!

“Fuck my life,” Stiles swore.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him and Stiles felt himself blush. He could clearly picture the blush spreading on his cheeks, neck and everywhere! His grip on the cart became tighter and he turned around toward checkout. He had enough food to last the weekend and next time he'd send his dad.

It sounded like an excellent idea.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Back home, his phone rang and Stiles picked it up while putting away the grocery.

“Hey Scotty! What’s up since this morning?”

_“Lydia suggested a meeting tonight to talk about me being an Alpha and what it implies. She said Derek would tell us what he knows about the other packs and that we could forge some alliances. We could stop something like the disaster with the Alpha Pack before it happens.”_

Stiles was ready to agree until Scott mentioned Derek.

“Hm…ah ah ah Scott, my friend, my bro, you know…”

Stiles was looking for an excuse when he saw the burger box in the trash.

“My dad deviated from his diet and he is home tonight so I want to make sure he’ll eat something safe and green. But we’ll keep in touch and you’ll tell me everything later.”

_“Lydia won’t be happy but okay.”_

Scott hung up and Stiles closed his eyes.

“There is no way I’m going to be in the same room as Derek. Not while I’m still thinking about my dream. Nope! No way!”

Stiles took a deep breath before continuing to put the groceries away.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Stiles’ plan worked pretty well during the next week. He only crossed path with Derek twice and each time he escaped on time before the wolf could do something. It was an accomplishment.

But Stiles should have known it wasn’t going to last. Friday night, after he was back home from school, he threw his Lacrosse gear in a corner and, as he was starting up his PC, he saw the window slide open and Derek entered the space like he owned it.

“Of course dude! Make yourself at home! You want something to drink too?” Stile said to try to hide his blush.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Derek asked, arms crossed against his torso.

Stiles took a step back and denied.

“Wow! Where did you get this from, big guy? I was busy that's all!”

“Stiles! You locked yourself in the women’s restroom at the police station when you saw me coming in!” Derek retorted with an eyebrow raised.

“What? Are you making a difference between genders, Derek? And everybody knows it’s cleaner in the women’s restroom,” Stiles laughed, his heart beating faster and faster.

Derek came closer.

“What’s happening? Why are you nervous? What did you do?”

Stiles took another step back and found himself against the wall. Derek kept creeping up and Stiles hoped he would leave soon.

“Nothing! I did nothing!” Stiles lied, then scolded himself.

Derek frowned at the obvious lie and extended his arm to grab Stiles’s shirt. The teenager’s heart missed a beat and Derek clearly saw the moment he was trying to escape. The wolf changed his tactic and, using his speed, pushed the boy flat against the wall.

“You’re not going anywhere until I have an answer Stiles!” Derek growled.

Stiles’s eyes went big and he felt his body warm up. The way Derek had growled his name made him think about his dream. He closed his eyes and prayed to be somewhere else right now. He must have smelled pretty hormonal for the wolf’s delicate nose.

Derek sniffed and stared intensely at Stiles.

“Don’t kill me!” Stiles begged. “It’s your fault though! I tried to stay away and it was working until you decided to barge into my room!”

Derek didn't answer and Stiles was going crazy.

“Are you going to stay here, looking at me, or are you going to punch me? But not too hard, I’m rather fond of my face, as imperfect as it is,” Stiles joked.

Derek released an exasperated sigh.

“Stiles, let me clarify this,” the wolf said. “You were avoiding me all week because you are attracted to me?”

Stiles knocked his head against the wall and groaned.

“You could have avoided all this trouble. You are 17, and I know what I look like. I won’t be offended by a few hormonal leaks.”

Stiles clenched his fists and tried to push Derek away.

“Fuck you! That's what I wanted to prevent! You are always jumping to conclusions!”

“That your teenage hormones are attracted to my body?” Derek asked.

“YES! If only it was that I wouldn’t have been called a pervert when Mrs Jonhson saw me in the women’s restroom! Damn it Derek! Since we know each other, you should know I’m not ashamed of my “hormonal leaks” like you call them.”

Derek frowned.

“So why are you avoiding me?” Derek asked, confusion clearly visible on his face.

“Because I’m not only attracted to your body! You’re such a sourwolf! You’re a pretty awesome guy! You risk your life for those you love! Even if you won’t admit that you love them! You’ll sacrifice yourself if it could save lives. You choose to believe me when my dad was in danger and you came back after disappearing with Cora. You answer my sarcasm by more sarcasm. When I talk, you listen even if you tell me to shut up. You…damn it Derek!”

Stiles rubbed his hand in his hair before he decided "fuck it" and to just say it.

“Last week I dreamed I was fucking you. But the thing that touched me the most wasn’t that I was topping, but your gaze at the end. I can’t stop thinking about it!”

“What kind of gaze?” Derek asked, softly.

“Happy.”

Stiles looked at Derek with determination.

“Relaxed.”

He couldn’t hold any longer and lowered his head.

“Loved,” Stiles whispered.

Stiles felt his heart sink when Derek let go of him. He raised his head to try and see the look on Derek’s face but a mouth on his stopped him. Stiles froze a few seconds before answering the kiss with fervor and put his arms around Derek’s neck.

When they let go of each other to breath, Stiles kept his hold around the wolf’s neck.

“Tell me I’m not dreaming because if I am it would suck big time,” Stiles said.

Derek softly laughed before kissing him again…and again…and again.

**THE END!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> And Happy Valentine's Day! :)


End file.
